


Hunting His Prey

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Jared, Scenting, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has always been driven by his alpha instinct so when he smells something that he wants, he hunts it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting His Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Without lizdoral79 and lissa1980fl this work wouldn't be possible, so a huge thank you to both of you! If you hadn't asked me about what music makes me think of Jared and Jensen, welll, we wouldn't have this :).  
> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated xx.

Jensen wasn’t sure of what he would find when he left his apartment late Friday evening, but he felt his alpha animalistic instincts just crawling to come out. He quickly locked his door, jiggling the knob as was his habit to ensure the door was, in fact, locked and secured. Jamming his hands into his slick leather jacket pockets, he practically stalked down the hall, bypassing the elevator in favor of the stairs. Stretching his legs would do him some good, especially if an unexpected shift were to occur, as he felt the tickle of in the back of his mind.

As soon he was outside, the humidity of July hit him full force, carrying along with it the intoxicating scent of deep woods, good whiskey and a spice that was uniquely this human’s own. Growling, Jensen lengthened his strides, eating up the sidewalk. He was grateful that most everyone was either in bed or already at their intended destinations as he was not paying any mind as to where he was going. Ten blocks later, Jensen stopped abruptly outside a dimly lit bar, aptly named **Shadows**. That tantalizing scent that had had him running like a sprinter was here and he would be damned if he was leaving without it.

Checking his reflection in the mirror, Jensen smoothed his hair and clothes as best as he could before entering the bar. Walking the few steps to the door, he felt his nose become assaulted even further – opening the door was surely to knock him flat on his ass. Inhaling a breath through his mouth, Jensen entered the bar, drawing himself up to his full height, alpha instincts screaming at him to find the source of this addictive smell and claim this person as his mate.

Jared sighed slowly, swirling his Jack and Coke around. He knew his friends meant well by bringing him out and trying to get his mind off of his piece of shit ex, but truth was he would be just as happy curled up at home with some spiked coffee and bingeing Netflix. As he went to take a breath, he shuddered at the sudden onslaught of pure _alpha_ that had just entered the darkened bar. Whoever this man was, he smelled strongly of leather, oil and something akin to musk. Jared felt his omega instincts bristling, yelling at him to either move closer to this alpha or leave immediately. _Great, just what he needed, to shift in public and expose the longest kept secret of their kind, Jared thought with panic tingeing his scent and body._

As best as Jensen could guess, the person responsible for that delicious scent was at least a beta and he would have to approach carefully. Stepping to the bar, Jensen ordered a drink.

“Give me a whiskey on the rocks.” Jensen handed the bartender a ten and waved him off when he tried to give him change.

He went to find a dark corner to observe the people in the bar, intent on determining the source of what was driving his nose mad. A few minutes passed and Jensen was able to rule out almost all of the patrons, except for the two huddled in a booth in a dim corner opposite him. As soon as the burnished glow of the bar lights hit Jared’s face, Jensen knew that was who drew him out of his apartment and into this bar.

Jared looked up from Nicole, who had just plopped back down into the booth after doing God knows what, and saw Jensen’s eyes glittering at him, boring into him, through the lackluster light the bar provided.

“Excuse me, Nicole,” Jared said abruptly, almost shoving her out of the booth to get to Jensen.

Nicole huffed, not quite sure what had just happened, but not too concerned given that she was drunk and had her own problems to deal with.

Jensen pounced out of the shadows, invading Jared’s space immediately. He roamed his eyes appreciatively over the taller man, licking his lips at the sight of that ass and long legs, imagining driving his thick cock deep into him, Jared begging so prettily for Jensen to knot him.

“I’m Jared. You were staring,” Jared said with reproach in his voice, something else hidden underneath that Jensen didn’t need a dictionary to understand.

“Jensen. Someone that smells as good as you should be claimed. Why aren’t you?” Jensen asked roughly.

“Not like it’s any of your business, but I just broke up with my boyfriend.” Jared glared at him, dare heavy in his eyes.

Jensen pressed on, he had to have this gorgeous man in front of him, but it wouldn’t do to allow his alpha side to have full rein. He took a deep breath, reveling in the scent that was _Jared_ , eyes flicking to his neck, making it clear what his intentions were.

“So you throw a half-assed pickup line my way and I’m supposed to just let you scent me?” Jared scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

Jensen growled, words gritty rolling off of his tongue, “You can give me permission or I’ll hold you down, sweetheart. Either way, I’m getting what I came for.”

Jared’s omega side was all but ready to throw in the towel and submit – he hated biology with a passion and tried to resist as long as he could. Before he knew it, he had moved himself into Jensen’s arms, had Jensen’s nose firmly entrenched in his neck and felt the stirrings of an alpha cock come to life. He was so screwed.

Looking more satisfied than he had a right to, Jensen smirked, “Now was that so hard?”

 _Goddamn biology, Jared swore to himself._ Meeting Jensen’s emerald green eyes, thrumming with lust and the promise of more, he opened his mouth and spoke slowly without any control of the words that spilled out, “Your place or mine?”

Jensen licked his lips in anticipation, he could only hope that things would continue to go so smoothly. He moved towards the door of the bar, fingers encircling Jared’s wrist.

“I’m assuming your place is closer,” Jensen breathed into his ear, unwilling to have an inch of space between them.

Stupidly, Jared nodded and followed Jensen out of the bar, matching him stride for stride. When they were close to his apartment, Jared motioned to the building, words completely failing him, knowing that he was going to face a shift sometime in the next 12 hours.

Jensen wasted no time getting them inside or wrestling the key to Jared’s door out of his pants pocket, grunting when he felt just how hard Jared was. Nipping hard at Jared’s neck, Jensen pinned him against the wall, fingers pressed into his wrists. Intent on marking this man in every way that he could, Jensen sucked hard at Jared’s neck, eyes rolling back in his head as he tasted the spicy, salt that was unique to Jared alone. He felt Jared bucking under him, desperate to be free of his makeshift restraints.

Jensen chuckled, “Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea what I have planned for you. I’ve been looking for you for a very long time and I have endless patience.”

Jared whined, fully aware that he had submitted to this stunning alpha in front of him, and all he wanted was more – more of his skin on his, more of his mouth on his body, more of him against him.

“Unggh,” Jared moaned, completely overtaken in his lust and unable to speak coherently if he had to.

Jensen took pleasure in hearing Jared a writhing mess that was only capable of whining and mutters to express himself.

Dropping his mouth lower, Jensen mouthed at Jared’s nipples, enjoying the shivers he elicited when he sucked and flicked his tongue over them. He pushed at Jared’s shirt, shoving it over his broad shoulders and growled when Jared took too long to shed it from his arms.

“A-alpha,” Jared stuttered.

Bringing his gaze back to Jared’s face, Jensen was overcome by the need to claim and mate him, _now._

“Bed, Jared, and clothes off,” Jensen commanded.

Jared sprinted down the short hallway, stripping his jeans, boxers and shoes along the way. Jensen stalked behind him, drunk off Jared’s scent and the effect he had on him everywhere.

All he saw when he entered Jared’s bedroom was his boy splayed on the bed, legs flung wide open, waiting in invitation for his alpha to touch him. As he got closer to the bed, he saw slick drenching the blanket under Jared and suddenly things made a lot more sense.

“Omega, beautiful, gorgeous omega,” Jensen gritted out as he flung himself down over Jared.

Jared’s hips rose up to meet his, their cocks rubbing against each other’s, sweat slicking skin and Jared’s slick making him absolutely debauched. He couldn’t control himself any longer, he had to have Jared now.

Jensen fumbled his way around in the nightstand seeking out a condom, hurriedly ripping it open and rolled it on, seeking out Jared’s consent. Jared’s lust drunk blue green eyes met his and that was all it took.

Jensen circled his fingers around Jared’s hole, not wanting to cause his mate any discomfort. Jared moaned at the feel of Jensen’s fingers teasing him, opening him up and fucking him almost furiously.

“Hold on, sweetheart, I have something better for you.”

Jensen pushed Jared’s legs open further, fingers pressing into his hips, then pressed his achingly hard cock at Jared’s hole. Jared screamed at the feeling of Jensen pulsing and thrusting inside of him, it was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Jensen increased his pace, fucking into Jared faster and harder, feeling his knot starting to pop.

“Knot me, alpha,” Jared yelled, opening his eyes long enough to see Jensen in all of his alpha animalistic glory, and certainly not caring if his neighbors heard him being a cockslut for his alpha.

Grunting as he felt his knot catch on Jared’s rim, Jensen husked, “I thought you’d never ask, Jay.”

The feeling of Jared clenching around him and being so vocal had Jensen coming almost immediately. Jared writhed underneath of him, orgasm twirling tight in his spine and balls. Jensen leaned into bite his neck, laying his claim, savoring the metallic tang that followed. That was all it took for Jared to come all over him, shooting it on his belly, chest and chin. Jensen slammed into Jared, seeking out his prostate, deviously seeking to make his omega come a second time untouched and as he did, Jensen came, filling the condom, sticky and hot.

Looking down at the beautiful man laid out before him, Jensen was never more grateful for following his alpha instincts than he was in this moment.


End file.
